


I Almost Lost You

by kickassfu



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: 'cause he's alive, Cute, EVERYONE IS ALIVE AND HAPPY, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Quentin is alive, and quentin is in the hospital waiting for him to wake up, they took the monster out of eliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 18:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: The more he looked at Eliot, face exhausted, long hair, pained expression, the more he fell in love again. Not that he ever fell out of love, he couldn’t have, he didn’t have the time for it when life kept throwing shit his way. His love for Eliot very secure and hidden deep inside his heart and soul. But now that he had time to look, to reflect, everything was coming out full force. The love, the pain, the suffering, the happiness, the fucked-upness of it all. And time was a healer, so now they could finally start to get better. Together, apart, it didn’t matter, as long he had Eliot close at hand.





	I Almost Lost You

**Author's Note:**

> So someone gave me the prompt "I Almost Lost You" and this was the first thing that came to mind!!

With the monsters dealt with, in a very anti-climatic way in Quentin’s opinion, especially after all that emotional torture, he now waited for Eliot to wake up. Margo right next to him, well she was pacing around the room while Quentin sat down and held Eliot’s hand, waiting for him to squeeze back. 

 

He should be freaking out, the anxiety should be gnawing its way out of his head right about now, but he felt...at peace. El was banged up physically and probably emotionally as well, but he was right there, alive, and so wholly Eliot. And there was no doubt he would wake up any minute now, with his beautiful smile on display. That thought was enough to get Quentin going.

 

It was amazing that Margo got him to see her, call her Bambi, she deserved that and Quentin was ok with that. But it hurt, it hurt that he didn’t have a moment with him before he passed out again. It hurt that Eliot hadn’t seen him. Still, by now Quentin was a pro at waiting, and he’d wait till his eyes were open and looking at him. Eliot just had to wake up now.

 

Margo put her hand on his shoulder comfortingly, “Q, I really didn’t want to do this.” she sighed, “But I really need to go to the bathroom. So, you keep an eye on him for me.”

 

Quentin wanted to laugh at the severity in her tone, and he did, not even her glare was enough to make him stop, “Aye aye Captain.”

 

“ _ Nerd. _ You’re lucky you’re practically family.” 

 

If he wasn’t there, Quentin knew Margo would never have left Eliot’s side, for any reason, but she trusted him. And Margo Hanson trusting anyone, _ him _ , was one of life’s secret treasures. It was something he cared for deeply, and worked hard to keep. Or tried to at least.

 

The more he looked at Eliot, face exhausted, long hair, pained expression, the more he fell in love again. Not that he ever fell out of love, he couldn’t have, he didn’t have the time for it when life kept throwing shit his way. His love for Eliot very secure and hidden deep inside his heart and soul. But now that he had time to look, to reflect, everything was coming out full force. The love, the pain, the suffering, the happiness, the fucked-upness of it all. And time was a healer, so now they could finally start to get better. Together, apart, it didn’t matter, as long he had Eliot close at hand.

 

Even in tatters, Eliot Waugh was the most beautiful man Quentin had ever seen, he could stare at him for hours without getting bored. 

 

“Q?” Eliot’s voice was hoarse, as he squeezed Quentin’s hand, and slowly opened his eyes.

 

The tears started falling before he could stop them, and Quentin basically threw himself on top of Eliot, hugging him tight, “I almost lost you. Don’t you ever fucking do this again.”

 

“What? Try and kill a monster, to save the man I love and then get possessed by said monster?” 

 

Quentin glared at him, not finding an ounce of humor in the situation, “Yes, that. Don’t do that.”

 

How could he find any of this funny? He was suddenly so tired, he seriously needed a nap, but then he finally processed everything Eliot had said, his heart beating faster and faster, “Really?”

 

“Peaches and plums motherfucker.” Eliot said, pulling Quentin down for a kiss. It was nothing but a touch of lips, tender and soft. Still, they didn’t want it to stop, to ever let go, so they stayed there holding each other, kissing each other. To feel the other’s heart beat, their warmth, their skin, their lips, their everything. 

 

The moment was broken by Margo’s shrieking, “Eliot!” and then she jumped right on top of them, almost knocking Quentin off. She kissed his face, and forehead, and lips, and everything she could reach. 

 

To see his friends happy, and alive, was everything Quentin ever wanted. 

 

“Ouch, both of you know I’m still hurt right? Be a bit more careful with me.”

 

“Well then next time don’t be a dumbass, ok? We need you.” Margo’s honesty, and teary eyes spoke volumes, and Eliot nodded, kissing her forehead in response.

 

“But seriously, get off me, I’m in serious pain.” he really was, Eliot had been fighting back the groans because he didn’t want Quentin to get off of him. A little pain just so he could keep kissing him, was no big deal. Two people though, that was a bit much. As much as he loved them, it hurt way too much.

 

“I didn’t see you complaining when Quentin was frenching you.” Margo complained, getting up.

 

“Oh, you, uh, saw that?” Quentin asked, awkward, getting off of Eliot.

 

“I have eyes Q. Of course I saw it. I mean, it was about time you guys did this, I was getting fucking tired of all your yearning eyes bullshit.”

 

“Bambi, I’m so happy you support us. So, could you give us a minute. Or ten? Or half an hour?”

 

“Nope. You guys can bone when you’re out of the hospital. Now you both have to deal with me, ‘cause I’m not leaving you. Either of you.”

 

Quentin was ok with that. He missed both of them, he wanted to be with both of them. Besides, they did have plenty of time to  _ bone _ later, for now he’d much rather be with his friends, and talk and just exist in the same space at the same time. Everyone was alive, and that was a win.

 

“Fine, but only because I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
